


EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

by MarionSLee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¡Cuéntanos la historia, abuelo!<br/>La anciana dio un paso hacia su esposo.<br/>—¿Qué historia es ésa? —le preguntó, intrigada, intentando contener una sonrisa.<br/>Los niños se giraron hacia ella como si los hubiesen accionado con un resorte, manos y brazos extendidos delante de ellos.<br/>—¡Ésa en la que Loki salva a su hermano Thor!<br/>Los ojos de la mujer viajaron con rapidez hacia los de su marido.<br/>—¡Ah, esa historia! — le dijo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del hombre, que había tomado asiento en el amplio sillón que había junto al fuego. Se giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso de la repisa y lo llenó con vino de una jarra. Con la copa en la mano, se acercó hasta su esposo y se lo tendió con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.<br/>—Toma. Vas a necesitarla si debes contarla —le dijo en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/gifts), [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/gifts).



> No tenía muy claro esto de escribir un Thor & Loki, principalmente porque me daba pánico "ponerle voz" a un pesonaje tan complejo y carismático como Loki. Pero ahí estaban mis queridas Alderaan y Apocrypha73 para obligarme a hacerlo. Y como las quiero mucho y no quería defraudarlas, esto es lo que salió. Sé que ambas hubiesen preferido un Thorki en toda regla pero, sorry, ladies. Puede que la próxima vez. Puede. Se os quiere.
> 
> Y gracias a Enia por su ayuda y su beteo. Besos para tí también.

EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

 

La calidez que envolvía el amplio salón y que emanaba del hogar de piedra, en donde se cocía un puchero, se vio alterada al abrirse la puerta de repente, golpeando contra la pared. El frío, el viento y algunos copos de nieve se colaron por ella antes de que volviera a cerrarse y de que un par de niños la atravesaran a la carrera, ondeando sus pequeños brazos sobre sus cabezas y llenando toda la habitación con sus risas y sus gritos. Caras resplandecientes de felicidad y bocas abiertas y melladas. Las pisadas retumbaron en la madera basta del suelo.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela! —gritaron al unísono antes de arrojarse a los brazos de la mujer que, tras aquel griterío, se había girado hacia ellos.

Los dos chiquillos, un niño de pelo tan negro como la noche en el sombrío Heilhem, y una niña, rubia como el sol que iluminaba Midgard, enterraron sus pequeños rostros en el delantal manchado de harina de la mujer y la abrazaron, cada uno por un lado. Absolutamente encantada, la anciana sonrió, bajando la cabeza y colocando sus manos, ajadas por la edad y por el trabajo, sobre ambas cabezas con ternura.

—Calmaos —les dijo, acariciando las suaves melenas de ambos.

Los dos niños levantaron la mirada hacia ella, casi a la vez.

—¿Dónde está el abuelo? —preguntó el niño, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa eufórica pintada en su rostro.

La anciana intentó responder pero la dulce voz de la niña la hizo callar.

—¿Ha llegado el abuelo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo va a venir? —soltó en retahíla, casi sin respirar. La anciana echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con deleite. Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos. Las retiró con el dorso de la mano, aún sonriendo.

—Tranquilos, mis niños —les dijo, acariciando las mejillas de los chiquillos—. El abuelo está a punto de llegar.

Un bufido de contrariedad llenó la sala. Los hombros de los niños se hundieron a simple vista.

—¿Y va a tardar mucho? —preguntó la niña, esperanzada. La anciana volvió a sonreírle con paciencia.

—Pronto, cariño. Pronto.

Los chiquillos se separaron de la mujer y corrieron hasta la mesa que presidía toda la estancia, una pieza de madera fornida y majestuosamente tallada. Arrastraron un par de sillas y se retreparon en ellas con agilidad, para echar mano casi al instante de unos trozos de pan que había en un plato en el centro de la mesa.

La mujer los miró, ensimismada, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, más por costumbre que porque estuviesen realmente sucias. Hasta el instante en que aquellos dos pequeños diablillos entraron por la puerta como una tormenta en Jotunheim, su tarde había pasado tranquila, enfrascada en los quehaceres de la casa. Tenerlos allí era una bendición y hacía que toda la jornada pasada a solas mereciera la pena. Todos los días esperaba la caída de la tarde para poder verlos y estar con ellos.

Fijó su vista en los niños, maravillada. Eran hermosos, sanos y alegres, que crecían delante de sus ojos casi sin darse cuenta. El niño, Magni, era alto y delgado. Cuanto más lo miraba, más encontraba el parecido con su madre. Su media melena, lacia y brillante, así lo atestiguaba. Sin embargo la niña, que respondía al nombre de Thrûd, era la viva estampa de su padre cuando tenía su misma edad. Pelo rubio y espeso, largo hasta debajo de los hombros. Su cuerpo no era tan esbelto como el de su hermano, que le sacaba más de media cabeza a pesar de ser mellizos. Lo que sí compartían ambos hermanos era su voraz apetito, convino la anciana. Los trozos de pan desaparecieron con rapidez, dejando la superficie de la mesa llena de migas que se dedicaron a atrapar con las yemas de los dedos y a llevárselas a la boca con fruición. 

La quietud que se había establecido en el salón mientras ambos niños comían se rompió en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse y, con ella, la entrada del frío y el viento acompañando a un hombre entrado en años, con el pelo negro pintado de nieve y canas a partes iguales. Los niños saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia él.

—¡Abuelo! —gritaron al unísono.

Los chiquillos chocaron con tanta fuerza contra las piernas del anciano que casi lo hicieron trastabillar hacia atrás. Los recibió con una sonrisa y un palmeteo en ambas cabecitas.

—Tranquilos.

Thrûd y Magni levantaron sus caritas sonrientes hacia él.

—Te estábamos esperando, abuelo —intervino el niño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y conteniendo a duras penas su deseo de ponerse a dar saltos.

El anciano sonrió, condescendiente.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, levantando la mirada y buscando a su esposa. La mujer asintió, igualmente sonriente. —¿Y por qué me estabais esperando?

La niña dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes, abuelo? —preguntó, visiblemente ofendida, con sus cejas rubias casi inexistentes formando una sola línea en su bello rostro. 

Escabullendo la mirada una y otra vez hacia su mujer, el anciano negó con la cabeza. 

—No, no lo sé. ¿Debería saberlo?

Thrûd colocó ambos brazos en jarras y golpeó el suelo repetidamente con la puntera de sus botas. Su hermano se acercó a ella. Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y fijó la mirada en el hombre.

—¡Claro que deberías! ¡Nos prometiste que nos contarías la historia!

Despacio, el hombre asintió sin permitir que la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro en cuanto llegó se desvaneciera.

—¡Ah, la historia! —dijo, dando un paso hacia el frente y pasando entre ambos niños. Se encaminó a la percha que había junto al fuego y colgó su abrigo.

—¡Sí, la historia! —resolvieron a la vez los niños, casi con idénticos gestos.

La anciana dio un paso hacia su esposo. 

—¿Qué historia es ésa? —le preguntó, intrigada, intentando contener una sonrisa.

Los niños se giraron hacia ella como si los hubiesen accionado con un resorte, manos y brazos extendidos delante de ellos.

—¡Ésa en la que Loki salva a su hermano Thor!

Los ojos de la mujer viajaron con rapidez hacia los de su marido.

—¡Ah, esa historia! — le dijo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del hombre, que había tomado asiento en el amplio sillón que había junto al fuego. Se giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso de la repisa y lo llenó con vino de una jarra. Con la copa en la mano, se acercó hasta su esposo y se lo tendió con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

—Toma. Vas a necesitarla si debes contar esa historia —le dijo en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo.

Magni se arrodilló delante de su abuelo, junto al fuego, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando a ambos progenitores sucesivamente. 

—¿Tú conoces esa historia, abuela? —le preguntó, alzándose un poco sobre sus rodillas mientras su hermana ocupaba un sitio a su lado, tan pegada a él que los brazos y los hombros de los dos se rozaban. La mujer los miró a ambos con afecto.

—Por supuesto que la conozco. Es una de las historias favoritas del abuelo.

Los niños se giraron con rapidez y una muda expresión de súplica apareció en sus jóvenes ojos. El anciano apuró el contenido de su copa y la colocó en el suelo, junto al sillón en donde estaba sentado.

—Está bien — dijo al fin—. ¿Queréis escuchar la historia?

Las cabezas de los dos niños se movieron al unísono, expectantes. El anciano sonrió una vez más, se acomodó en su sillón y cruzó las piernas con soltura. Se hizo el silencio en el salón, sólo roto por un tronco que crepitó en el hogar, soltando algunas pequeñas chispas que murieron nada más desprenderse de las llamas. 

 

Entonces, comenzó su historia…

 

Muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando Asgard aún estaba gobernada por sabios y poderosos reyes y los Nueve Reinos vivían en paz y armonía, Thor, el joven príncipe de Asgard, el futuro rey de todos los asgardianos, aún era el muchacho impetuoso e irreflexivo que veía su futuro como algo muy, muy lejano. Era la época en la que el Bifrost brillaba en el cielo bajo la atenta mirada del imperturbable Heimdall, y del árbol Yggdrassil manaban abundantes frutos e hidromiel. En esos días, el trono estaba ocupado por el Todopoderoso Odín, Padre de Todos, gobernando con mano firme pero justa. Y todos en los Nueve Reinos vivían felices y confiados. Eran tiempos felices en Asgard. 

Pero que Thor fuese el hijo mayor de Odín no significaba que toda la sabiduría de su padre se manifestara en el hijo. Thor era un joven alegre e impulsivo, a quien le gustaba reír y alternar con sus amigos. Cualquier lugar que recibiera la visita del Príncipe de Asgard se llenaba rápidamente de jóvenes, chicos y chicas, que querían ver de cerca al simpático príncipe, contagiarse de su siempre buen humor y compartir con él algunos minutos que atesorarían durante el resto de sus vidas. Thor, hijo de Odín, era muy querido entre su gente.

En su afán por conocer todos los lugares más recónditos de su pueblo, Thor y su hermano Loki llegaron una noche a una taberna, en las afueras de la ciudad. Los hermanos dejaron sus cabalgaduras en el exterior, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus jóvenes rostros. Habían cabalgado más de lo previsto para llegar hasta allí, acicateados por el entusiasmo de Thor. Se acomodaron las ropas al bajar de la montura y, con paso decidido y sendas sonrisas dibujadas en ambos rostros, entraron en el establecimiento.

Dentro, la ambrosía y el néctar corrían como si manasen directamente del Árbol de la Vida y sólo hubiese que recogerlas de su tronco para poder llevártela a los labios. La música llenaba todo el espacio, un salón amplio, iluminado con cientos de antorchas y velas de cera virgen, magistralmente talladas. Un fuego gigante ardía en un inmenso hogar, en donde se cocinaba algún animal que había tenido el infortunio de caer presa de los hábiles cazadores de la región. El olor del asado lo llenaba todo y hacía que, con sólo olerlo, ya te estuvieses relamiendo y te rugiese el estómago. De repente, todo el salón se quedó en absoluto silencio: las camareras se paralizaron con las jarras en las manos, observando absortas a ambos hermanos; las cucharas de los comensales se detuvieron a medio camino entre los platos y las bocas abiertas; el fuego continuó crepitando, pudiéndose escuchar el siseo de los troncos al desprenderse un trozo de madera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Thor se hizo más amplia si cabía. Loki, un paso por detrás, se acercó a su oído.

—Te dije que no esperaban nuestra presencia.

Thor se inclinó hacia atrás para poder hablarle sin que ninguno de los que los miraban tan fijamente pudiese escucharlo.

—Te gusta cuando llevas razón, ¿no es cierto?

Los labios de Loki se curvaron con una sonrisa sesgada.

—No llegarías a entender cuánto, hermano — y volvió a incorporarse, irguiendo los hombros con manifiesto orgullo.

Sin vacilar en ningún momento, pues lo príncipes no vacilan, Thor dio un paso largo hacia el frente, ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí reunidos.

—Saludos, buenas personas —comenzó diciendo, con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo su juvenil rostro. — A mi hermano y a mí nos gustaría poder tomar una copa de vino y comer algo, ¿es eso posible?

Una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto y estirado, dio un paso al frente, vacilante, y luego otro más, con una jarra en las manos. Los miró a ambos, primero a Thor, luego a Loki, para regresar, con la mirada sorprendida, a Thor. Asintió antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Por… por supuesto —respondió, vacilante. La sorpresa fue mudando hacia una sonrisa genuina y, en cierta manera, orgullosa—. Pueden tomar asiento donde les apetezca.

Thor la retribuyó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Es usted muy amable, buena mujer —contestó Thor, haciendo su sonrisa aún más amplia si cabía. La mujer se retiró a toda prisa, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, entre un revuelo de faldas y arengando con gestos a las camareras para que la siguieran hasta la cocina. 

Loki tomó la delantera, encaminándose hacia una de las mesas libres, cercana al hogar, que había en el salón. Retiró un poco el banco de madera y se sentó. Thor tomó asiento frente a él. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la burda superficie de madera de la mesa. Un momento después, la misma mujer que les había dado tímidamente la bienvenida, dejó ante ellos un par de copas y una jarra colmada de vino especiado. Agradeciéndoselo con un gesto apreciativo de su cabeza, Thor se sirvió una copa y bebió hasta apurarla.

—Esto es una bebida de los dioses —exclamó.

Su hermano, más comedido, dio un pequeño sorbo. Cuando la retiró, hizo un mohín con los labios, mientras mantenía fija su mirada en el líquido que aún quedaba en el interior del recipiente.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero yo pensaba que lo era la ambrosía y esto, querido hermano, no tiene nada que ver.

Sin dar la impresión de haberlo escuchado, Thor asintió mientras barría toda la estancia con su mirada. Loki se removió incómodo en su asiento y miró a su hermano.

—Dime, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Thor no pareció escuchar la pregunta, así que Loki insistió una vez más.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Porque aún no alcanzo a entenderlo.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue la más absoluta de las indiferencias. Thor ni tan siquiera lo miró, absorto como estaba en algún punto, al otro lado de la estancia. Loki dirigió la vista hacia el mismo lugar en el que su hermano parecía tan interesado. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ver la causa de tal indiferencia. Una de las camareras, una de las que aún atendían las mesas que estaban ocupadas, y que no había sido requerida por la dueña, le sonreía con fingida vergüenza y reiterados pestañeos que hicieron que Loki dirigiera los ojos al techo y exhalara con desgana.

—¿En serio? ¿Para esto hemos venido, Thor? ¿Para verte con una chica?

Thor giró en el asiento con rapidez hasta enfrentar a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —respondió, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. ¿Por quién me has tomado, para venir hasta aquí detrás de unas faldas?

De la garganta de Loki salió una carcajada que no pudo, ni quiso, reprimir.

—¡Oh, lo siento, querido hermano! —se disculpó, con una sonrisa en los labios que manifestaba todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras expresaban—. No era mi intención ultrajarte pero déjame que te recuerde aquella chica, la pelirroja que estudiaba en el templo de las sanadoras, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Una profunda arruga surcó la frente de Thor al entrecerrar los párpados. Alzó la barbilla al clavar la mirada en su hermano.

—No la recuerdo.

Loki alzó una ceja y apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Seguro que la recuerdas. Sólo te estás haciendo el olvidadizo porque…

Loki calló cuando la mujer mayor, la que parecía la dueña de aquel local, llegó hasta la mesa y dejó frente a ellos una fuente de comida, aún humeante.

—Espero que les guste — les dijo, mirándolos a uno y a otro alternativamente. Con un gesto comedido de cabeza, se despidió.

A Thor no le importó el humo que desprendían los alimentos; tomó lo que parecía el muslo de un ave de tamaño algo mayor que un pollo y le dio un bocado. Cerró los ojos, con deleite.

—Esto está delicioso. Pruébalo —le dijo a su hermano, con la boca aún llena de comida.

Loki arrugó los labios en una mueca, a medias entre disgusto y prepotencia y alcanzó una pieza de carne del plato. Le dio un mordisco y comió en silencio.

Mientras, Thor daba buena cuenta de cuanto se había servido en su propio plato y vaciando su copa con más rapidez de la que se la llenaba la posadera. Una de las veces, la chica a la que había estado sonriendo se le acercó a rellenarla, con una gran sonrisa en su bonito rostro, que Thor retribuyó con un cortés saludo de cabeza y una mirada que rivalizaba con su voraz apetito. La muchacha se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa y una batida de ojos. Thor volvió a vaciar su copa.

—¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado, hermano? —le preguntó Loki, mientras miraba hacia el salón con total desapego y mortalmente aburrido. Volvió los ojos hacia Thor, dejando los restos del muslo de pollo en el plato.

Las facciones del joven príncipe de Asgard se iluminaron, mientras hacía señas a la posadera para que le rellenara su copa.

—No lo creo. Este vino está delicioso.

Loki volvió sus ojos hacia el techo.

—¿Sabrías utilizar otro adjetivo que no fuera “delicioso”? ¿O tu vocabulario termina ahí?

 

Thor echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una risotada salió de lo más profundo de su amplio pecho, llenando el lugar. Algunos comensales giraron la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, movidos por la curiosidad. Cuando fue capaz de controlarse, Thor apoyó un antebrazo sobre la mesa y miró a su hermano.

—¡Qué más da cómo lo llame! No hace falta que seas tan educado, querido hermano. Nadie va a poner en tela de juicio si sé o no sé más adjetivos—. Una sonrisa ladeada iluminó el rostro del hombre—. Porque se llaman así, ¿no? Adjetivos

Loki no se molestó en replicar a su hermano; volvió la cabeza y, sin mirar, alcanzó una nueva pieza del ave. Temía que, de seguir sonriendo de aquella manera, los músculos del rostro de Thor iban a sufrir un espasmo.

La música cesó de repente cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió sin previo aviso. Las miradas de todos los congregados se giraron casi al unísono hacia ella, dejando los bocados a medias y copas paralizadas en el aire, antes de llegar a los labios. Ojos que no pestañeaban. Allí, bajo el vano de la entrada, mirándolo todo a su alrededor, dos individuos acaban de hacer aparición. Vestían largas capas de piel de bôsnar que, seguramente, los protegían del frío de la noche y de los crudos inviernos de aquella región de Asgard. Eran altos y los músculos de sus brazos se dejaban adivinar a través de la camisa que vestían bajo la capa. Chalecos largos de cuero, ajustados con un cinturón, de donde colgaban las armas que portaban: espada de hierro forjada en el reino de Niflheim uno de ellos; el otro, un largo puñal y un hacha de doble filo. Nada que no estuviesen acostumbrados a ver por aquellos lares.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en el umbral, aguardando a que la posadera los atendiera y les facilitara una mesa. La mujer tardó en aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, sus manos retorcían el delantal que llevaba y sus pasos se mostraban cortos e inseguros. Aún así, se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa —aunque claramente fingida— en su rostro.

—¿Les apetece sentarse? Hay estofado recién hecho y mead en abundancia, por si ustedes gustan.

Ninguno de los dos les respondió; la observaron de arriba abajo, con las narices arrugadas y los ojos medio entornados. Se conformaron con seguirla hasta la mesa que les habían preparado, con caminar pausado, regodeándose a cada paso que daban mientras miraban con indolencia a todos los que tenían a su alrededor. Sintiéndose observados a su vez, e intimidados por los recién llegados, los congregados regresaron rápidamente a sus comidas, sus charlas a media voz y sus miradas de reojo.

Loki se estiró en su asiento, intentando mirar por encima de su hermano, que le tapaba parte de la visión.

—¿Quiénes serán los que acaban de entrar para que todos se hayan silenciado de esa manera? —preguntó, distraído, mientras alcanzaba de nuevo la copa que tenía a medias.

Thor se giró hacia el frente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Viajeros, tal vez?

—No tienen aspecto de ello —respondió Loki.

El ave y el vino que restaban ante Thor desaparecieron en un instante.

—No debería interesarte tanto, hermano. 

—No me interesa —le replicó Loki, con desgana, alejando su plato.

Trozos diminutos de migas de pan crujiente saltaron por los aires cuando Thor partió una de las hogazas y pegó un bocado.

—Nadie lo diría —respondió con la boca llena. 

Thor volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el lugar en donde la posadera había ubicado a los recién llegados; una mesa alejada del fuego y de los demás comensales, medio oculta tras una viga de madera. La posadera y las camareras se afanaban en atender a los dos hombres, agilizando el paso, llevando en sus manos bandejas repletas de alimentos y jarras rebosantes de mead. La muchacha que había estado coqueteando en la distancia con Thor se acercó hasta ellos, depositó una fuente y ya había comenzado a retirarse cuando uno de los hombres le dio una fuerte palmada en las nalgas, acompañándolo de una risotada y de un comentario que no llegó hasta los oídos de los dos hermanos. La chica se quedó anclada en donde estaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaz de reaccionar ante semejante afrenta. 

Los dos hombres estallaron en risotadas que llenaron el salón. Loki pudo apreciar cómo la espalda de su hermano se envaraba ante sus ojos, irguiéndose en su asiento. Soltó el trozo de pan que tenía en la mano, convirtiéndola en un puño. Supo qué iba a ocurrir antes de que Thor se pusiese en pie.

—Thor, no lo hagas —lo agarró por la muñeca, con fuerza.

Thor giró la cabeza hacia él, con el rostro crispado, mirando hacia el lugar en donde la mano agarraba su brazo.

—Déjame, Loki.

Éste negó con vehemencia.

—No lo haré. Porque te conozco y vas a formarla.

Thor se inclinó hacia él, con el rictus contraído y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

—Porque me conoces debes dejarme ir. No voy a consentir que traten así a esa muchacha.

Loki se inclinó hacia un lado, mirando en dirección a los dos hombres. Continuaban riéndose a expensas de la chica. La habían atraído hacia ellos y estaba sentada en el regazo del que parecía más mayor, con el semblante blanco y temblando como una hoja. Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No sé cómo vas a explicárselo a Padre.

—Tú eres el inteligente aquí, hermano. Ya se te ocurrirá algo —espetó Thor, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa. Se enderezó, dando un paso atrás. El banco de madera chirrió contra el suelo.

Con largas zancadas, Thor se acercó hasta la mesa donde los dos individuos seguían riéndose. La chica permanecía en el mismo lugar, sobre las rodillas de uno de ellos, con los brazos muy pegados a su propio cuerpo e intentando, sin conseguirlo, tener el menor contacto físico con el hombre que la retenía. Thor llegó hasta ellos. El atisbo de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. 

—Creo que deberían dejar en paz a la chica —le dijo, con voz profunda que se hizo oír en todo el salón. 

Uno de los hombres, el que retenía a la muchacha, alzó la cabeza hacia él.

—Y eso porque lo dices tú, por supuesto —respondió con bravuconería. 

Thor señaló con la cabeza hacia la muchacha, que lo miraba con ojos implorantes, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ella no quiere estar ahí.

Una carcajada llenó el lugar.

—¿Acaso tú le has preguntado? Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿no es cierto, guapa? —. Una mano enorme palmeó a la muchacha en el muslo, apretando a continuación. La chica dio un respingo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas suplicantes al mirar a Thor.

El asgardiano dio un paso más hacia ellos, mirándolo desde su imponente altura. 

—No voy a repetirlo. Dejadla marchar.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada fija en Thor durante unos instantes. Tras ellos, separó la mano de la pierna de la muchacha. Thor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La camarera se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia la cocina entre un revuelo de faldas.

Una sonrisa sesgada apareció en el rostro del hombre, que abrió los brazos en señal de rendición.

—¿Está bien así?

Thor lo miró de arriba abajo y, sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar junto a su hermano.

La voz potente del hombre lo detuvo antes de poder dar el segundo paso.

—¿O acaso quieres ocupar tú el lugar de la muchacha, rubito?

El salón al completo contuvo la respiración. Incluso las llamas parecieron dejar de crepitar en el hogar. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Thor, parado en medio de la estancia. Loki bajó la cabeza, negando con vehemencia, pasándose una mano por el afilado rostro.

—A madre no le va a gustar esto. No —musitó, aunque nadie más pudo oírlo.

Ninguno de los presentes logró atisbar cómo la mano de Thor describió un amplio círculo mientras él giraba sobre los talones de sus botas. Su puño encontró de lleno la mandíbula del otro hombre, escuchándose un chasquido de hueso roto. A partir de ahí, el silencio y la quietud fueron historia, dando paso al caos.

La mesa en la que estaban sentados los dos hombres volcó con un estruendo, desperdigando por el suelo todo lo que había en la superficie. Los bancos de madera corrieron la misma suerte que la mesa antes de terminar convertidas en astillas tras apalear con fuerza la espalda de Thor. Nada que estuviese cercano se escapó del alcance de los tres contendientes. 

Los demás comensales corrieron a ponerse a cubierto, escudándose mientras bajo sus propios brazos. Abandonaron viandas y bebidas, empujando mesas y bancos a su paso. La posadera y las demás muchachas se apresuraron a buscar cobijo tras el hogar. Nadie se atrevió a interponerse entre los hombres y sus puños. Ni siquiera Loki. 

Thor se revolvió con fiereza al notar la pata de una silla impactar contra su espalda. A ciegas, tomó lo primero que alcanzó su mano: una de las bandejas de comida, que terminó encontrando el costado de uno de los hombres. El más mayor gritó al notar el golpe, trastabillando mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Un nuevo golpe surgido desde no sabía dónde impactó con la espada de Thor, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. 

Se revolvió sin pensarlo y su puño encontró el rostro del más joven de ellos, que cayó con gran estruendo sobre el único banco de madera que aún quedaba entero, convirtiéndolo en astillas. 

El hombre mayor volvió a la carga. Thor bloqueó el golpe con su poderoso antebrazo una vez y luego otra más, respondiendo a los embates. Golpe tras golpe, bloqueo tras bloqueo, los tres contendientes se vieron inmersos en una lucha que parecía no tener fin, con las fuerzas muy igualadas.

La pelea había devuelto el buen ánimo al príncipe de Asgard, que sonreía cada vez que esgrimía su puño o que desviaba una acometida. Entre uno y otro, Thor se giró en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

—¿Vas a ayudarme en algún momento o te vas a contentar con mirar? —preguntó, mientras doblegaba su torso para esquivar un nuevo golpe desde su derecha. Loki lo miró con hastío.

—Te la estás apañando bien, hermano —le contestó, bebiendo de su copa.

Una risotada nació de la garganta de Thor. Un nuevo directo a la mandíbula procedente del hombre más mayor le hizo regresar su atención a la contienda.

De repente, Thor oyó un fuerte ruido tras él. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y vio al hombre más joven a unos pocos centímetros, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca y el brazo alzado sobre su cabeza, congelado en un movimiento que no llegó a ejecutar. En su mano asía un puñal, el mismo que él había visto cuando ambos hombres entraran en la posada. Un instante después cayó hacia adelante con un cuchillo clavado en el centro de su espalda: el cuchillo de Loki.

…

—¡Loki mató al villano! —gritó el niño, palmeando y completamente entregado a la historia. 

—Sí. Así fue como Loki salvó la vida de su hermano, Thor —concluyó el anciano, tomando la copa olvidada junto a su asiento y dando un buen trago.

Los niños se revolvieron en el suelo, mirándose el uno a la otra y colocándose de rodillas frente a su abuelo.

—¡Al final ayudó a su hermano y acabó con el tipo que quería matarlo! —aclamó el niño, con los ojos chispeantes y las mejillas arreboladas por el calor del cercano hogar.

Thrûd miró a su hermano por encima del hombro.

—¡Pero podía haber tomado parte en la pelea! ¡Lo dejó solo! ¡Podían haberlo matado! —increpó la niña.

En el rostro rollizo del niño se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Pero no lo hicieron. Y al final lo salvó, Thrûd, ¿no cuenta eso?

La naricilla de la niña se encogió con desdén mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos frente a su pecho.

—No me gusta. Yo quería que lo ayudara.

Los hombros de Magni se hundieron a simple vista, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—No es lo que tú querías, Thrûd, sino lo que sucedió.

La niña alzó la barbilla, en un gesto entre altivo e insolente y miró hacia el lado contrario.

—Pues cuando yo sea mayor quiero ser como Thor y ayudar a las personas. Y ser una guerrera y ser valiente—dijo de manera atropellada, girando la cabeza hacia su abuelo. Y con mirada casi suplicante y los ojos brillantes, añadió—: ¿Podré serlo, abuelo?

El hombre sonrió, condescendiente, posando una mano huesuda y manchada por la edad sobre la cabeza de la niña, despeinándola.

—Claro que podrás, tesoro. Podrás ser lo que quieras.

La contestación pareció contentar a la niña, que le brindó una luminosa sonrisa al anciano y que continuó dibujada en su rostro mientras miraba a su abuela y, por último, a su hermano.

—¿Ves? Lo ha dicho el abuelo. Podré ser como Thor.

Magni arrugó la nariz y compuso una mueca de disgusto.

—Eres una chica y las chicas no hacen esas cosas.

Visiblemente ofendida, los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos.

—¡Las niñas hacen esas cosas! ¿O es que no ha oído hablar de la Dama Sif? —volteó con rapidez la cabeza en dirección a su abuelo, dando un paso hacia él—. Cuéntale a Magni la historia de Sif, abuelo. Cuéntasela.

Los ojos del anciano iban y venían de uno a otro de sus nietos, intentando disimular la sonrisa que forzaba por aparecer en su rostro y que se reprimía por no querer hacer daño a su pequeña nieta. 

—Otro día, cielo. Es hora de que tú y tu hermano os vayáis a la cama. Mañana debéis regresar temprano a vuestras lecciones.

Los labios de la niña se fruncieron, mostrando su desacuerdo con su abuelo. Miró de reojo a su hermano, a su lado, con la misma expresión hosca en su rostro. El hombre se incorporó en su asiento, extendiendo el brazo hacia la mesa y depositando allí la copa ya vacía.

—Venga, a la cama. O no habrá más historias.

El revuelo de cabezas y brazos ondeando en el aire, intentando pasar uno antes que el otro hacia la habitación, hizo que ambos progenitores sonrieran.

—A dormir, niños. Buenas noches —dijo la anciana, alzando la voz para que los niños fuesen capaces de oírla. Un segundo después, la puerta del dormitorio se cerró y la calma se hizo de inmediato.

La mujer se apoyó contra la encimera de madera, con la vista puesta en el exterior oscuro a través de la ventana.

—No le has contado a los niños el verdadero final de la historia.

El anciano sonrió, apenas elevando la comisura de los labios. Alzó la copa y terminó el vino que había en ella.

—¿Qué quieres que les contara? ¿La verdad de lo que sucedió?

—No te gusta dejar en mal lugar a Loki.

De nuevo una sonrisa, más agria y más cansada, apareció en el rostro del hombre.

—No, no me gusta. A sus ojos, Loki es un héroe. Salvó a su precioso y perfecto hermano. Con eso es suficiente.

Los hombros cansados de la mujer se enderezaron a simple vista, como si de repente hubiese recuperado parte de la lozanía perdida. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no fue tan grave y ajada, sino que contenía las notas de una voz joven y clara.

—Algún día conocerán la verdad de la historia. Conocerán que fue Loki el que organizó aquella pelea. Que les pagó a aquellos dos forajidos para que iniciaran la pelea con Thor.

Despacio, la anciana se giró hacia su marido. Como si le hubiesen borrado la sonrisa que hasta ese momento había iluminado su ajado rostro, esta desapareció, llevándose con ella las arrugas. Y el pelo, teñido del blanco grisáceo de las canas, se oscureció, volviéndose tan negro como el ala de Munin, el cuervo de Odín. Sumido en un dorado resplandor, el cuerpo de la anciana se transformó en el de una mujer joven y esbelta.

Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa que tenía ante sí, inclinándose hacia el hombre.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? — preguntó, entre dientes y con la mandíbula en tensión. La mujer continuó:— ¿Cuándo les vas a decir a los niños quiénes son? ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo, Loki?

Sin apenas mover un músculo del rostro, un brillo dorado rodeó la figura del anciano, transformándose sin apenas darle tiempo al ojo a entender lo que sucedía. En el mismo asiento en el que el hombre había estado contando la historia a sus pequeños nietos, Loki, el dios del engaño, ataviado con majestuosidad, se recostó indolente contra el respaldo de madera, sonriendo a medias.

—A su debido tiempo, Hela —le respondió, alcanzando la copa que estaba sobre la mesa y que se rellenó por sí sola. Se la llevó a los labios antes de añadir—: Todo a su debido tiempo.

Hela se acercó hasta él, rodeando la mesa, deteniéndose a su lado. Lo miró desde su posición, con la cabeza erguida y los hombros ligeramente echados hacia atrás.

—El tiempo se está agotando, Loki. El Ragnarök que creíamos sería el fin de los dioses no ha sido tal y el regreso está por comenzar. 

Loki la miró durante unos instantes y su expresión cambió, haciendo que su afilado rostro pareciera más fiero e inescrutable. 

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Sin darle tiempo a dar un paso hacia atrás, Loki se levantó de su asiento, haciendo trastabillar a la mujer. Se acercó hacia el fuego, que ardía fuerte en el hogar y se apoyó sobre la repisa. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé, Hela. Sé que el momento ha llegado. Tendré que enfrentarme a mi hermano por todo lo que he hecho —dijo, casi en un susurro—. Tendré que volver a enfrentarme a él.

Los rasgos de Hela se suavizaron al mirar hacia el semidiós. Se aproximó hacia él y colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros.

—Les has tomado cariño a esos niños, ¿no es cierto?

Una sonrisa traidora cruzó el rostro de Loki.

—Así es. Y lo odio. Porque me recuerdan tanto a sus padres…

Fuera, en la oscuridad de la noche, un cegador rayo, seguido del ensordecedor ruido del trueno, sesgó el cielo, abriéndolo en canal e iluminándolo. Hela y Loki volvieron sus rostros hacia la ventana. Ambos sabían qué significaba.

Fue Hela quién lo dijo en voz alta.

—Ya no nos queda tiempo. El Ragnarök ha terminado. 

Los ojos de Loki se mantuvieron clavados en el exterior. Volvería a enfrentarse a su hermano. Antes o después, volvería a hacerlo. Un nuevo trueno sacudió la noche, abriendo el cielo en canal. Loki sonrió y se enderezó, majestuoso. El tiempo había llegado.

 

FIN


End file.
